Henry
'''Henry' (ヘンリー, Henrī) is an information broker who works for the Daily Days. Cited as an ambitious employee by The President and Nicholas Wayne, Henry regularly abuses the information he is given, such as when he tells Roy Maddock about Eve Genoard. Henry does not appear in the 2007 anime adaptation, but much of Nicholas' devious and meddling personality in the anime is actually Henry's. In the light novels, Nicholas is a fairly decent person. Appearance Henry has short black hair, and wears oval glasses. His smile is more of a repulsive smirk that gives off the impression that he is sizing something up. After his encounter with Vino, his hair greys at his temples ever so slightly. Personality On the surface, Henry acts in an affable, professional manner when dealing with clients. Beneath the mask, however, lies an ambitious and greedy young man who pragmatically chooses whatever information is advantageous to him and manipulates it as he sees fit. He will happily sell information for extortionate prices and condescend towards anyone who fails to live up to his standards, such as Edith. To him, information is the ultimate power. Thus, he looks down upon those who have information insufficient to benefit him. Such behavior gives him a God complex, fueling his ego to no end. His arrogance is brutally checked once Vino (Claire) hunts him down and dangles him from a train over the railroad tracks, and never fully recovers. Since the incident, just hearing Claire's name alone is enough to make him go pale. Chronology '1931 - The Grand Punk Railroad' Henry is first seen debriefing The President of the Daily Days on the Flying Pussyfoot incident with Rachel. '1932 Drug & The Dominos' Henry's involvement in the drug trade is primarily split between information concerning the Runorata Family and the Gandor Family. His thirst for knowledge eventually is made evident when Rachel fails to gather sufficient information on Vino, prompting Henry to research anything and everything on the assassin. Finding an opportunity in the drug addict Roy Maddock, Henry informs the man of a black suitcase containing Begg Garott's new drug and how he can steal it. He is later present when Elean and Nicholas inform Eve of Dallas Genoard's fate. When Roy's girlfriend Edith comes to the Daily Days for help, Henry proposes a deal: if she can find him some information on Vino, he will give her information on Roy's whereabouts in exchange. Henry's arrogance towards Edith signals the beginning of the end of his egotistical ambitions, since Claire later kidnaps Henry so he can experience the Flying Pussyfoot incident firsthand. Practically traumatized by the incident, Henry tells Claire where he can find Chané Laforet's whereabouts, and gives him advice on securing a new name now that he is technically legally dead.Claire spares his life, and Henry is returned to the Daily Days in a state of terrific shock and terror - so much so that his hair has started to turn gray. Nicholas takes it upon himself to look after his colleague. In the aftermath of the incident, Henry mostly forgoes his manipulative ways and works on the same level as his co-workers. His first customer following the end of the Gandor-Runorata turf-war is a young man with a strange tattoo on his face. Trivia *Most of the roles meant for Henry ended up with Nicholas in the anime, such as the means of interrogation Claire used to gather information on Chané. He was omitted from the anime altogether. Category:Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:The Daily Days Category:Male Characters Category:Mortals